


Rewire Me

by shinhosuck



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, honestly probably lots of angst, i meant probably angst in future chapters ahhh, implied smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinhosuck/pseuds/shinhosuck
Summary: Being a Human with enhanced abilities and powers has its uses. As for you it makes your job much easier, which is advanced hacking. You live and thrive off of this job, so you therefore never leave your apartment. That is until you are forced, when a hostile alien army attacks New York, forces you to abandon your home, where you are met with The Avengers, and you have no choice but to reveal your powers to save yourself, and help them save New York. After this Incident has ended and you decline the offer to join the Avengers, for multiple reasons, you go back into hiding, only to be ultimately found by one Steve Rogers who lives in the Apartment Complex right across the street from yours. This isn't exactly a problem, until he becomes more and more involved in your life, that you had always been afraid of sharing.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is honestly my first Avengers fic, this one concerning Steve Rogers. And I really hope you guys enjoy this, and honestly any feedback would be great!  
> I'll try to update regularly, if I can.  
> The prologue will be incredibly short, but I've written it just to help you get an understanding on "your" background. :D

You weren't normal, anyone who actually knew of your abilities, would agree with this statement. But you were used to being like this, ever since you had been a young girl. Your parents had tried to show you how to hide these strange powers, but it was difficult, so difficult that they had to keep you away from the public, and force you to hide from that big outside world that you had desperately wanted to explore. 

You were never allowed to the see the big wide world. The only world you had known at the time was the three bed-roomed flat, you and your parents inhabited. You had to give up on trying to see everything out there. It was simply useless pestering your parents to bring you outside, when you would always remain indoors.

An anomaly. 

That is what you were. An oddity with powers that could possibly kill another human. You had been afraid, in your younger years, terrified that you would do something terrible, and no one would trust you ever again. 

But as you grew up, you found it easy to restrict yourself from using these powers, these powers that would in fact help you in your adult years.

That helped you become the person you are now.

You possessed the ability to control electricity, and this came with a variety of skills, that ended up being quite useful for the profession you had adopted. It was peculiar, but you could always sense the sound of any electronic device, a small buzz would echo in your head, growing louder and louder as you drew near to the device and you could feel the electric currents in the room. There was also the fact that you could shoot electric sparks from your palms, which you had taught yourself quite well to control. It was possibly such a difficulty when you were younger, because neither you nor your parents understood the immense power you contained. Yet, you were able to learn deeply about these abilities when you were alone by yourself. 

When you had turned 18, you wanted to move out. 

Your parents were not prone to the idea of you leaving despite your coming of age, and you therefore had break yourself out of their clutches.

You left, of course with no goodbyes, you knew your parents had never loved you, due to your gifts, they had only been afraid and were intimidated by you, only raising you up because you were in fact their child, and never giving you away because you were freak of nature. 

They were scared that you would become a monster, but you knew that you would only become an abomination if you remained locked up. 

So, you ran and ran with nowhere to go, far away from your parents, nothing with you except a bag of your belongings and the skills you had been given.

Being locked up in a musty apartment all day, left you with nothing to do most of the day, your parents would be gone for work and you'd be stuck inside. The low hum and buzzes from the TV would ring in your head, and you could just feel the currents hissing through the air. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but you got used to it as the years went on. This was when you found the family laptop, which you could only suspect your parents were hiding from you. They only entrusted you with the television. When you had found this laptop, it started the course to the career that you had now in the future.

You were a hacker, and you were just overall experienced with working with any type of electrical device, which you had found ironic due to the powers your body contained. You learned and taught yourself to do something that would inturn become something illegal. Being young, you didn't do most of the things you did today, but they did grow later on. You would tap into local pizza delivery sites, and place a delivery for your home, without having any money at all, and with little events like this they only grew on to be more serious.

Now, in the future you would do much more dirty work, and you were damn well good at it after all your years of experience. You would hack into big company's databases and receive information about literally anything, but you wouldn't do this for yourself, you would do this for money. You had made this expertise into a way to earn money, and you would earn lots of it. Illegal as it was, you continued to do this, and you were very good at hiding any trace of you or the computers that you used for this.

People would contact you, and only intelligent people could ever find your contact info, but obviously you would not use your true name, you used a fake name to keep your identity anonymous and that name that you had chosen was ELO. Large corporations, or to put it simply a CEO desperate for the secrets of a rival company, would contact you through a secret email that very few people could get, and you would change this every month or so, just to be safe. Many people would make contact with you, and you did a wide variety of illegal work for these "customers" of yours. 

You had quite a bit of money, saved up from all of these jobs. And it was quite enough to pay for all your expenses. 

And no one could ever trace where you were, well of course you had been close to being found a few times, but you always managed to conceal yourself and pin the blame on someone else. Yes, it was selfish, but you only cared about covering your own ass. 

You didn't have any friends, but with the type of job you had, it was hard for that. You weren't at all social, you didn't even know what it was like to have a real conversation with someone. The only people you had ever talked to was your parents, but it was always the same things from them. It was boring and you hated it. You had dreamed of having friends when you were small, but now you thought of it as a waste of time. 

It was a stupid idea.

In your mind, you lived a normal life in New York, you never left your apartment except for groceries but even then you were cautious of your surroundings. The normal hum and buzz would appear somewhere in the back of your eardrum, but it wasn't anything serious, only an old security camera or someones cellphone in a dirty pocket. You could keep your powers at bay, and you very rarely needed them unless you were engaging in your prohibited activities. It was just you and your computers and that's all you really needed.

This is how you had lived your life every single day for the past 7 years, ever since you had left your parents. 

At least, you had thought, it was going to remain this way.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this a lot longer than the prologue of course, but anyways I hope you all like this. :D

You weren't one to pay attention to local news, or news in general for that matter. It didn't interest you, and you didn't at all care about any of the world’s problems.

You didn't live on earth, you lived in your own little world. And that little world consisted of your multiple computers, a TV, and eating pizza more than any other person should.

And of course your job that could lead you in prison for many many many years, if you had ever been caught. That kept you busy most of the time, there was always a new email every few days, and depending on the job you would almost always accept. Other times, you were lazy and you wanted a break so you would decline, but either way there was always someone else looking for your help the next day.

It was exhausting you would admit, and certain individuals would get rude with you through their messages. Which would make you bump up your price, but they would always agree. You of course were always in charge for these matters, no one else could find others with skills such as yours. Yes, there was other people with hacking abilities, but no one was as good as you.

You spun around in your chair, and pressed your hands to your face, the abundant hiss of static heavy in the air, the hairs on your arms would stand up, and the drone of the computer's noises ringing in your head. The noises would get annoying, and there was no way that you could ever get it to stop. Distracting yourself would help for a small amount of time. But the noises were still there, and they always would be. 

Getting up you made your way to the living room and plopped down on the couch, snatching up the remote. You flipped through the channels until something did in fact catch your eye, but it was just a kids cartoon you'd find yourself watching when you were bored. 

About 10 minutes in, the lights began to flicker, you straightened up, wondering if someone had crashed into a power line. The lights continued like this for a few seconds, before they stopped. 

Shrugging your shoulders, you kicked back, and returned your attention back to the show. You didn't get why you enjoyed watching this, it was a kids show, not at all meant for adults, but there was nothing else on the TV that interested you. 

A cacophony of police and ambulance sirens, echoed through your open window. You were only on the second floor, and due to living in Manhattan, you would hear that every single day. Eventually you became used to it, you were sure it was a natural thing, and anyone else residing in the city would say its normal.

None of these signs seemed to tell you that there was an actual problem occurring, until you felt the building beginning to shake. Paintings you had actually hung up onto the wall, plummeted to the floor, their frames cracking. 

Jumping to your feet, you were met with the sound of huge explosion, the building rumbled once more.

All color drained from your face, when you heard the sound of shattering glass and plastic coming from your bedroom. Immediately you darted for your room, and you were shocked to find the room destroyed. All your computers and devices were destroyed, and a huge gaping hole in the wall, showed you what was taking place outside. 

You were in shock, and you were also on the edge of believing that you had finally gone crazy. 

A world of destruction reigned just outside your obliterated bedroom. Gray humanoid like creatures zoomed back on forth on what looked like flying scooters at first glance, and pedestrian's ran to and fro on the rubble littered street to get away from the danger that was literally everywhere.

Somehow you found yourself laughing, which probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to be doing but you couldn't help it, in this moment, you actually thought you were going insane. 

It had literally been 20 minutes, you still hadn't even eaten lunch, and now there was an attack on the city.

Another loud bang, roared from the front of your apartment, and you knew that you wouldn't be able to get out the front door. 

The scene below you was a mess, but at this point, you had two options, to stay up here and brood over your destroyed computers and most likely die; or to jump down and actually fight for a chance of survival. You could see the police officers shooting off their guns in hopes of knocking one of those creatures off their odd looking flying vehicles. Your powers could actually help, you knew this, you just had to jump down and fight.

A part of you told you it was ridiculous, but the other half said it was the only choice you had. 

The drop to the street below wasn't high, but you could injure yourself if you just jumped, you would have to climb down through all the rubble, or at least try. You would have to be careful on where you put your footing, one slip and you'd be in a lot of pain for a very long time. 

You moved your feet closer to the broken wall, the floor right below yours was completely open now, and slipping down would be pretty easy, especially through the small crack in the floor. You dropped down into a crouch and grabbed the edge of the broken floor and you had just enough grip to dangle yourself down and let yourself fall into the room below.

Your apartment was just above the lobby, so you didn't have to worry about some annoying tenant below, always complaining about your presence upstairs when you had done nothing wrong. 

The lobby was an absolute mess, the force of the explosion took out almost all the entrance walls, leaving a huge open space leading out into the pavement outside. You didn't know where you were going or what you were going to do, but you had to make sure that your power wouldn't fail you. 

You stepped out into the open world and you barely had any time to come up with a plan before something zipped by, and a blue laser barely missed you. You looked up into the sky to see a large number of these creatures soaring in all different directions.

Raising your hands, you knew this is where your abilities would come into use. You hadn't used them in a very long time, and you were unsure how effective they would be. You tapped into that vast power you had, and the feeling burst through you and normally you wouldn't allow this to happen. Denying it was easy, but accepting it was even easier. 

A dark blue spark erupted from your hand, colliding into one of the flying creatures, causing it to erupt into bits of charred metal and ash. 

Eyes widening, you looked down upon your hands, still charging with that electric energy. You had no idea that you would be able to do something such as that. These powers were never used on anything, so there was no way that you had known this would happen. But, this was all exciting to you, maybe there was a possibility that you had even more unlocked powers within you.

Another beam was shot at you, which you quickly dodged, lifting your hand up so another stream of blue energy exploded out of your hand, and that wretch went down just like the other one. 

This you continued until, your body was overwhelmed with this immense power and bodies of those creatures cluttered the floor. 

You needed a break, using this power was exhausting, it was as if it was leeching of your own stamina to be used. This power was rarely used, so your system must've not been used to it.

Resting for only a few seconds, out of the corner of your eye, you could see a plane begin to plunge down from the sky, one side of it clearly on fire. You stopped, noting that whoever was flying it was trying their best to not smack into any of the buildings, but the landing wasn't pretty at all. But the people within it, had in fact survived, as you saw them making their way quite hastily where you stood.

There was two men and one woman, the women dressed in a very tight black body suit. One of the men was dressed in a normal outfit, at least compared to the other who had a large build, carried a red, white and blue shield, and was dressed in what seemed to be the most ridiculous outfit you had ever seen. They were here to help with this invasion, that you could already tell, and obviously they weren't in usual attire like a normal resident of Manhattan.

They looked up and so did you, a mass of swirling black and bright blue, rested against the sky, and now you knew where those creatures were coming from. It was portal, most likely created by the ray of blue light shooting upward right into the middle of it. But what came next is what shocked you, a gigantic whale like monster began to come through the dark portal. 

It looked almost fake, like a puppet, someone using strings to help it move the way it did, but it wasn't. It was very incredibly real and it was coming down to destroy even more of the city, than those of its smaller lackeys. It came down right from its entrance, sailing through the air, right over your heads. More of the humanoid creatures erupted from its sides cascading themselves down the walls of the surrounding buildings, and breaking through windows to terrorize whoever was inside. 

Then the man in blue spoke up. "Stark, are you seeing this." 

And the woman in the tight suit noticed you, her eyes focusing on the amount of sparks your hands were creating, and then on the number of alien creatures surrounding you. Your eyes met with hers, and she smiled, almost sarcastically. 

She knew you were going to be their ally. 

The man dressed in normal clothing met his eyes with yours as well, and you observed the long bow held in his hands. "You did this?" 

Then the man in blue, as what you were going to call him, noticed you as well, and all three of them were startled by the little flickers of light jumping from your palms. 

"You can help us." He said not at all seemed bothered by the flying aliens overhead, or he was and he was trying to keep his cool. "What's your name?"

You hesitated for a moment, not sure if it was smart to tell him your name. "(Y/N) (L/N)." You said simply, and you saw him smile from under his mask. 

"I don't think its time for introductions right now, Captain." The man with the bow said, as he and the woman darted forward to find cover behind a taxi. 

"Steve, just call me Steve." He shook his head, before following after them, and you right behind him. 

"We've got civilians trapped..." The man with the bow started to say, before he was cut off by the sound of one of the creatures shooting off into the air. You gazed off watching as they plowed through over head, shooting at whatever they could. But it wasn't one of those creatures, you caught sight of a man riding one of their chariot like vehicles. 

"Loki..." One of them mumbled, and you couldn't tell exactly who said it. 

The streets were a mess, cars exploding and over turning, more civilians scrambling for safety. There was eruptions one after another, and you lost count of how many as they repeatedly kept going on. 

Steve mumbled something, and the woman jumped up, shooting off her pistols. And the other man ran forward to lie low behind the taxi in front of them. You peeked you head up seeing more of the gray beings making their way to where the four of you hid. 

"We got this." the woman said, making eye contact with Steve, as if giving him the OK for him to go.

"You sure you can hold them off?" Steve asked out loud.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." The man jumped up firing one of his arrows over the top of the car. 

You began to get to your feet, "Well, here we go." You said it quietly and started to run forward, shooting off your bolts of electricity at the enemy in front of you, watching its body fall to the ground charred beyond belief. Gunshots echoed behind you, taking down the aliens making their way forward.

And when you had time to look back, Steve was gone.

You watched the bow wielding male, shoot off more arrows, felling a few of the alien invaders before focusing on helping a group of civilians get out of a bus. Covering him, you made sure none of your enemies made its way to the bus. The woman with the guns made sure of that as well.

You felt odd here, helping a group of people you had no idea who they were, or what they intended. It was clear they intended to strive for goodness, but you didn't know who they worked under, or for all that matter who they were exactly, and if there was more of them.

They were far more trained than that of a normal person, far more intelligent and deadly.

And all you had was your powers, that's what made you deadly and feared. You'd catch glances from the two of them, but it was only for a few seconds, because there was more important things than examining someone's powers.

Wave after wave of enemies kept coming and you weren't even sure if you would have the stamina to actually deal with this. You weren’t trained with your powers, and you eventually began to believe that doing this was a stupid idea. You were growing sick and exhausted and you were unsure if you were actually going to be able to continue on.

You collapsed against a car, your body screaming for just a chance at rest. 

The woman screamed at you from where she was. “What’s wrong are you injured?” 

Managing as best as you could you shook your head. You grimace as you can feel your body is an ultimate mess right now, you needed to stay down and wait for you energy to restore. 

This was obviously a mistake, you never prepared for situations like this, like they have. You hacked computers and implanted false information in the databases of huge companies. You couldn’t do this.

Just as you were about to give up, you could see Steve jump into the clearing of the road, and another identified man fell from the sky.

And for the moment, nothing was attacking any of you. Sighing you got to your feet, joining them as they gathered around each other, discussing things you had no idea what they were talking about.

Then just in the middle of conversation, a man drives up on a battered old scooter. His clothes and hair an absolute.

Once again, you don’t know who he is.

Now you could tell, that this was a mission of there’s, and you randomly fell into their hands, with no clue of what you were facing. That section of your brain, kept telling you to help them, and you had nothing really important in your life, and you could handle yourself for a time. So why not continue on?

You stuck off to the sidelines, but still somewhat close to the others. This wasn’t your team and you didn’t want them to think that you were going to remain with them for good. 

The grinding of metal and falling rubble catches your attention as, a red suit of armor flies forward, the large whale like abomination you had seen earlier trailing right behind it. And here you thought that it was gone. 

Its fins crash into the ground, smacking into abandoned cars and light posts, causing even more damage than there already was. Your mouth drops open and then you frown, as it starts to drag its way along the street, towards all of you. 

But before it even gets close, you see a flash of green, and the monster stops its tailing flipping up to come rain down. A missile stops the impact from coming, and the metal showers down, and you take cover behind a flipped car. 

And the monster falls, its lights going out. 

So the six of them take their stance, and so do you, knowing you had no way of backing out now.

You had to fight, and you were going to fight alongside them until you collapsed.

“Guys.” The female with the tight body suit is focused on the portal up above, where more of the creatures began to pour out of. 

And thus, Steve begins to shout out orders to each and everyone of this team and once everyone disappears besides him and the other lady, his gaze turns on you. “You’ll help us keep the fighting here. You stay behind us and use your ranged attacks okay?”

You nod, that you understood but didn’t say anything.

The monsters rained down, but you could handle them now, you had rested, it had only been for a little bit, but you would be able to do this. 

The good thing about your powers is it only took one shot, and the enemy would drop. If you had to take any more time, you’d grow tired more easily.

You took a deep breath, and fell back as your other allies went forward. 

Picking off the ones in the sky was more easy, as Steve and that woman could focus on the humanoids on foot. The blue beams of light ricocheted off buildings and towards you, which you dodged, but you were very unfortunate when one grazed your left shoulder.

You let out a yelp and jumped back, the shot had burned through your clothing, and some of your skin. The searing pain combined with your powers exhausting you was too much.

Trying to take out more enemies with one hand was difficult, so you gave up and plopped down behind a car. You examined your new injury and gasped, it burned off at least the first few layers of skin and there it charred at the edged, some blood seeped through, staining the rest of the sleeve of your shirt that remained.

You were mad at yourself, mad that you had actually told yourself to do this. You could have ran but you had decided to stay, and fight, but you were no hero, you were far from a hero. Technically you were a criminal, but nobody knew that. 

Tightly closing your eyes, Steve’s face popped into your head, and in his words he made it sound like he believed in you. He trusted you to help them, but now here you were cowering behind a car, in pain and absolutely run down from using up all your strength. 

You let out one small laugh, as the light began to recede from your vision, and eventually the shadows took over, and your head hit the pavement.

\-----

Waking up, you straightaway felt the pain in your left shoulder, and when you trained your eyes on to see how bad it was you were surprised to find it nicely bandaged. 

You took in your surroundings, white walls, a chair in the corner of the room, a white cot that you were currently laying on, and a brown door. 

Why weren’t you dead? You collapsed right then and there.

Had someone found you? 

You threw your legs over the side of the bed, and stood up, going over to the door. You tugged on the knob, but it didn’t open. Trying again and again, the door wouldn’t budge.

You laughed, you were locked in. Possibly because of what you could do, whoever had found you and brought you here, knew what you capable of and they didn’t trust you. Returning to the bed, you sat down, wondering how long you had been here, and who exactly found you.

Then the door opened, and in walked Steve.

The same one, who wore that ridiculous blue outfit. 

“What the hell.” You said quietly, crossing you arms. 

He smiled when he saw you. “You’re awake?”

“Seems like it.” You said in an annoyed tone, watching as he grabbed the chair and pull it over to your bed. “Where am I?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D.” He responded, settling himself down in the chair.

You had heard of of that organization, but only a little, you weren’t entirely sure what all it did exactly, but you didn’t want him to know that. “Why. And why was the door locked? Do you really think I’m going to hurt someone because of what I am?”

“No, no, of course not. We just couldn’t let you leave. We have questions and lots to discuss.” He told you.

“I’m not answering anything.” You said simply.

His facial expression still remained calm, and he leaned forward. “I think it’s best if you do answer them, (Y/N).” 

“Are you going to arrest me if I don’t? What is this?” You started to raise your voice.

Steve sighed, and closed his eyes for a brief moment. “Listen, (Y/N), I’m just saying it would be smart if you did.”

“Then what? Are you going to lock me away because of my powers?” 

“No, we wanted you to join us.” 

“Join, what?” Cocking your head to the side, you pulled your legs up onto the bed, now starting to feel slightly insecure being in this room. 

“The Avengers.” 

The name didn’t ring any bell in your head. “The who?”

“The Avengers is group of heroes tasked to protect the earth.” He answered, he didn’t at all seemed to be getting frustrated with you. It was odd, because you were trying to be difficult just so you would be let go. His blue eyes met yours. “You helped us, and we want you to join us.” 

“So you wouldn’t have me locked up?” You wanted to clarify.

“I’m sure they’d keep your eyes on you, but there’s no need to lock you up. You’re not dangerous to anyone, at least from what I experienced.” 

Your eyes widened at his words. So he trusted you, or maybe he was just speaking for whoever he worked for. But the look in his eyes, made you think that he did in fact have faith in you.

But despite him being the only one, you couldn’t trust this organization or anyone else. “I’m sorry, but I only work for myself.” You said and that was your final answer, there was no way you were going to change it.

He frowned for half a second, but you caught it. “Even if you don’t work with us, I’m sure we’ll meet again.”

“We’ll certainly see about that, Captain.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope that you like how this story is coming along :D There will be more Steve to come I promise. The next few chapters might be a little short but they'll be building up to some of the major plot aha

~ 2 Months Later.

After the huge incident in Manhattan, you gained a lot more exposure than you had thought. Someone had recorded the battles in the streets and they had seen you and the powers you were capable of. 

And people were looking for you, after word came out that you weren't joining S.H.I.E.L.D or The Avengers.

This threw you back into hiding, only this time, you had people to hide from.

You profession went on hold for a brief few weeks. You had to wait for your name to be dropped from the media. That's what you hated, your name in the media, you wanted to be nothing more than a ghost, not a hero of Manhattan. 

Lucky for you were able to get a new apartment up in upstate New York. And it was nice flat, where you were able to get your room of electronics all set up once more. The money you had gotten from all your jobs, it was quite enough to pay for your apartment, completely refurnish it, and pay for your all your computers. And there was still plenty enough left over for you. You were unsure if you were safe here, do to all the different groups of people searching for you. 

You hadn't had any run ins with S.H.I.E.L.D or Steve himself for that matter. 

During this time of being in hiding, you had done your research on S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers. Being able to access illegal files that contained all the information about each team member, including Steve Rogers, the legendary Captain America. The 99 year old man who had been pulled from the ice, yet of course he didn't have the physique of a 99 year old man. 

You had researched him more than any of the other members, there was something about him that intrigued you. Maybe it was the possibility that he had put his trust in you, or the fact that he had in fact looked sad when you denied joining the Avengers. 

But you just couldn't due to your activities. If they had found out about the sort of thing you do in the sidelines, who knows what they would do. They could use it to their use, but it also could get you into lots of trouble. 

And you wouldn't stand for that. 

You enjoyed staying in hiding, even though now it was a lot harder when various people were searching for you. You were smart though to delete any type of file that contained yourself from, anywhere, it took you almost a week to wipe yourself clean off the cyber world, but in actual real life, your name still rolled off peoples lips. 

You were an anomaly, that no one could find.

And you were going to keep it like that for a while. 

Going out was difficult for you, but it still had to be done, you still had to buy things for yourself, but you would only make these stops once or twice every two weeks, no more than that. You couldn't risk getting caught. 

Dark sunglasses, and hoodies became your best friend, to at least hide someone amount of your features from the public. 

You were used to this, hiding. It was all you ever did besides hacking. And those were the only two things you were actually good at.

Currently, you weren't in the process of doing any jobs, not many people needed your help during the summer, which was odd. Summertime was normally when everything would explode with opportunities to gain money, but there was nothing.

And you were left, to sit in your apartment to do nothing. 

A stack of pizza boxes, sat on the coffee table, along with pieces of trash here and there. Your apartment was a mess, and you needed to tidy it up, but you just didn't want to. You were that type that if you were lazy, you were going to be lazy for multiple days.

You laid out on the couch, your favorite show displaying on the huge television screen. The memory of the battle of New York, sprang across your mind. Of course you were paranoid that it would happen again, but that was two months ago, and who ever had caused it had been locked away. For now you could just relax, and not have to worry about using your powers. 

You still sensed everything of course, yet you started to do a real good job of cutting it out. It wasn't as prominent as it used to be.

Moving your head, you looked at your dirty coffee table, and grimaced. The sight was disgusting, you needed to finally get yourself up to clean it up. Yes, you wanted to be lazy and sit around, but eventually the scent would overcome anything in the room, and you did not want to wait around for that. Pushing yourself, you got up and disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a garbage bag. 

You stuffed as much trash as you could into it, and finally the living room looked a little better without all this rubbish sitting around. Tying the bag closed, you grabbed your hoodie that was hanging off one of the back of the dining room chairs and rolled it down over your body, throwing the hood up to hide yourself. You slung the bag of trash over your shoulder, venturing outside, and down the stairs.

It sucked, the dumpster was down the alleyway, in between the apartment complex and the corner store next door. 

It felt nice to be out, but you were vulnerable, you never knew who exactly you would run into. You were quick, darting into the alleyway, flipping the dumpster lid, and tossing the garbage within it.

You began to walk quickly, only to stop when something familiar caught your eyes. It wasn't anything, it was someone. Someone's exact face. 

And that face belonged to the only Steve Rogers. He wasn't looking at you, distracted by something to the left of him. He was far away in the crowd, you could duck into the alleyway for a few minutes until you saw him pass by. So you did just that, pulling your hood farther past your forehead, and slipped back into the alleyway.

His recognized built body never passed by, and you had thought that maybe he had went by already, and you hadn't been paying attention. Just as you were going to take one more scan of the crowd, someone firmly grabbed your arm. Immediately you spun to defend yourself, but you loosened slightly when you were met face to face with Steve Rogers.

He smiled. "You know I might be a soldier, but I'm quite observant." 

"How did you find me?" You exclaimed, ripping your arm from his grip, and moving backward. 

"I wasn't sent by anyone if that's what you mean. You know honestly I didn't think you would still be in New York, if you actually wanted to go into hiding, I figured you'd be in another country by now." He joked, but you didn't laugh.

"Why didn't you just ignore me and continue on what you were doing?" You asked him, peering over his shoulder and down the alleyway to be safe. 

"Because, I wanted to see if it actually was you. I won't lie I was wondering where you had gone. But you're a lot closer than I had realized." He muttered, a smile now gracing his face. 

"Why do you say that?" 

"I live just across the street." 

You closed your eyes and sighed, there was no way. You would have to move all over again, possibly to another state. You were going to be found, and your identity would be all over the media again and-

"(Y/N)?" His voice slices through your thoughts.

"You shouldn't have confronted me." You mumbled, and tried to slip past him. "I need to go...I have stuff to do." 

"Wait." He tried to call out, but you had already glided past him. Only he followed right at your heels, he was quick but you had to remind yourself that he was an enhanced super soldier.

His fingers grabbed your forearm once more. "Why are you in hiding? Is someone after you?" 

You didn't want to reveal the truth to him, because he would get involved, you knew his character quite well, and you found it funny, you had done all this research on him, but it didn't at all tell you his exact address. "No, I just like to hide."

"You must have a reason for that." He stated, pulling his hand away from your arm.

"Yes, its for myself. And now if you excuse me, I have some important things to attend." You sent him a smile, before dashing up the stairs, and there was no way he was going to follow behind you. 

Once you were back in your apartment, you slammed the door, and locked it. 

You were unlucky, very unlucky, you didn't think you'd never meet up with him again. And here you were, and he lived right across the street from where you were. Rushing to the window you peered out into the street below, and he stood there for a few moments as if he was calculating something. You moved back and collapsed onto the couch. 

You could never leave your apartment again, because he would find you just like he had now. But leaving your apartment was only a one time thing, it wouldn't happen again unless it was absolutely necessary, maybe you could even persuade your the owner of the very apartment you lived in, who's office was just down below at the entrance, to tell anyone that you no longer lived here. 

That could work.

But Steve wasn't stupid, he'd find you again somehow.

And he'd have more questions, to things that you would not want to answer.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be slow with updates and I'm sorry for that ahhhh, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

You had thought your bad luck would only last for a little bit, but you had been far wrong about that. It was like you were made out of bad luck.

And all of this had happened after that huge incident in Manhattan. First your introduction into the media, being found by Steve Rogers, along with the information that he lives right across the street and he could be keeping his eye on you at this very moment.

But now, it was the worst of the worst, your computer was completely destroyed, the hard drive and all, it was fried. And there was no way you’d be able to repair it. 

You sat on the floor of the room, your fingers curled into your hair out of frustration. There went another thousand dollars down the drain, and you had no clue what happened. It had been working fine the other day, you were able to carry out with your jobs. And then you wake up, try to the turn the damn thing on, and it starts to fill your room with so much smoke, it made you nauseous. 

It wasn’t just a simple problem, it was like someone had gotten access to your computer, and decided that they wanted to cook the entire thing, so nothing was salvageable. But who, exactly and why? Lucky for you, you were rich, at least in your own sense, and you could buy everything to assemble another computer tower.

There was a small computer store tucked in a small nook that most people overlooked, but of course you could find it. Just the feeling of electricity drew you to the store, and you were there after every huge grocery shopping day to see what kinds of things they had. 

You had made small talk with the store owner, and old man who looked to be at least in his 50’s. Scotty, was his name you thought, but you were unsure honestly. Getting along with him was quite easy, and you had made him laugh on numerous occasions, and he had simply stated that you were his favorite person that came into that shop, and because of that he would give you a discount if he was feeling up to it.

You had thought of walking down there, and asking him, what had happened to your computer, but you couldn’t just carry that gigantic tower and slap it down on the counter like it was nothing. It was heavy, and you would drop it, causing much more damage. 

Steve could carry it with no hassle whatsoever, but you didn’t want to ask for his help, you never wanted to ask for his help. 

Letting out an annoyed sigh, you sunk to the ground and stretched out, trying to figure out a plan. You had your spare laptop, but that mainly used for other things, such as ordering things online, it couldn’t handle the different tasks you had used your big computer for. And you didn’t want to order some premade tower online, when it was much cheaper to build one yourself. You also were afraid that if that computer did in fact break or fall to something unfortunate, then you would still have money to purchase a new one. This tower had been an exception, because you had lost everything in Manhattan, and you thought you deserved it. 

You needed a computer though, if you didn’t have one you didn’t have a job. And the only thing you could do, was muster up the courage to walk outside, down to that little shop and get what u needed. He would have everything, you had memorized that shop by heart, and you’d be able to come up with something decent to use.

Pulling yourself up, you shook your head, and snatched up your pair of sneakers that were tucked under the bed. You might as well get it over with, and you prayed that you wouldn’t meet Steve right outside. You would peep out of the living room window, just to be safe, but he was never around. But that didn’t at all mean he couldn’t be watching from one of those apartment windows, you didn’t know which apartment was him, you never knew.

Maybe you could melt into the crowd and you’d look like someone else.You didn’t want to run into him. Yes, something about Steve made you think you could trust him, but it was probably a false feeling and you didn’t want to believe in it. 

Making your way for the front door, you peered out the window looking for anything to be cautious of, before slipping out the door. 

The computer shop was just a block down, it wouldn’t take you a very long time to get there, and it was midday, so there was quite a few people walking the sidewalks. The only thing that gave you away was you were wearing gray, while everyone else was clad in the different colors of summer. It was ridiculous to wear dark clothes while the blazing sun was beating down on you from over head. 

Maybe you needed to invest in some new clothes, to make you appear as normal.

You dodged past various couples and families, before arriving at the crosswalk, and you were able to quickly dart across the street, and back onto the sidewalk. The small shop was in between a clothing store and another building of apartments. 

It was a dark shop, with only a few lights glimmering in its interior. You had told Scotty that he should at least get better lights, it always looked like it was a closed shop, that was why he didn’t get many customers. But he wouldn’t listen to you, he was enjoyable company but he was still a stubborn old man.

The bell rung signaling that a customer had entered, and Scotty swept into the room, from one of the back rooms. He smiled at the sight of you. “Well, (Y/N. It’s been awhile since you’ve shown up, are you finally having problems with that magnificent computer of yours.” 

You chuckled. “Problems, well of course not, it’s not like the thing is fried or anything?” You approached the counter and lowered your hood. “I’m here because I need to build myself a new computer. The last one is trashed now, I have no idea what happened to it, but I need a computer for my job.” 

Scotty rubbed his chin and grinned. “Well you came to the right place, of course. I have everything here for you, and since you have such a huge project ahead of you I’ll give you a discount.” 

This old man was an absolute treasure, and you could always count on him in these areas. 

“I had a feeling you were going to come by in the next few days so I kept a few things in the back for you, I thought you might have an interest in them.” He jerked a finger to the door behind him. “I’ll go get them they might help you with your new computer.” 

You nodded, and he headed back into the room. You were pretty sure that room lead into a storage area so it would take him a little bit to retrieve whatever he had set aside for you.

Taking a few steps back, you began to look at the various other parts on display around the shop. It wasn’t long until the bell for the door rang again, and when you raised your head to see who it was, your face darkened.

He had followed you.

“So this is where you go when you’re not at home?” His voice echoed in the incredibly quiet shop. 

“Why are you here?” You asked in pure annoyance, you straightened up, crossing your arms tightly over your chest. 

“Because I’m curious about you.” 

Those words stunned you for a moment, but you remained in your defensive nature. “There’s nothing you should be curious about.” You started to hope that Scotty would come out quickly. 

Steve began to walk about the store, and you could tell by the look on his face, that he didn’t know what any of the parts were. But it was obvious he wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. 

You watched him for a brief moment, but it wasn’t like he was a threat to you, unless he did start asking you questions. But you were pretty sure that he would get to that and it would cause you to get more irritated. 

He didn’t say anything more until Scotty came back out holding a medium sized box of computer parts. “I looked through everything and I believe everything here could make you a decent computer. I set aside only the best things for you.” 

“That’s only because I’d be really cross with you if you didn’t. And I’m the only customer here that gives you good tips.” You joked, as he set the box on the counter with a scoff.

“You don’t give me bloody tips, you walk out of here with more money than you should. But that’s only because I’m nice to you.” He argued.

Grinning, you began to sort through the boxes contents and you were impressed, many of the things were new, just the things you needed for a nice running computer. 

“Where’d you get all of this?” You asked him. “Everything else you have here are like fossils.” 

“A man came in here a few days ago, and dropped this off. Didn’t need any payment, said he needed to get rid of some old stuff.” Scotty shrugged.

“That’s pretty odd.” You said aloud, but you dismissed it as just pure luck for you. “I’ll pay for all this, how much do you want?”

“500.” He said simply as that.

Your eyes widened. “Are you sure? That’s really small, all of this costs like half that and-”

The old man cut you off. “You’re like a daughter to me, I’m not going to charge that much.”

When those words left his mouth, you felt your heart squeeze in your chest. You hadn’t had any type of parental figure ever since you had run away from home and Scotty was the closest you had to a father. 

You smiled, after you pulled the bills from the your pocket, and paid for everything. “Thanks, Scotty. I’m sure I’ll be here next week.”

“You better, you’re the only customer I have. Be sure not to destroy your new computer, I don’t think I’ll have parts like that for you next time.”

Throwing him a wave, you turned to go to the front door, and your gaze locked with Steve. He was still standing there, almost casually. He had watched this scene take place before him, and he had said nothing.

But he was the gentleman type, and there was no use for him to interrupt. 

You ignored him and headed for the door, but before you could juggle the box and reach your hand out, he had pulled it open, waiting for you to go out.

“Uh...thanks.” You whispered and exited through the doorway. And just as you thought he was at your side. “Why are you following me?.”

“I want to talk to you, but that’s difficult, when you’re always avoiding me.” 

You kept your eyes forward and quickly said. “There’s a reason for that, Captain.” 

“Don’t call me that, I get that enough from everyone else, and I especially don’t want you calling me that.” 

“Sorry, Captain.” You said for second time putting much emphasis on the word “captain” as you could, you would hope it was annoying him enough where he would finally give up and leave you alone. 

He brushed it off as if you hadn’t said anything and started to shoot of his many questions for you. “What happened to your computer?” 

That was an innocent question, and it wouldn’t hurt you to answer it, so you decided to be nice and give him what he wanted.

“My computer exploded pretty much. Well imploded because it was from the inside, but you catch what I’m saying.” You walked along, slowly, only because the parts inside the box were heavy altogether, and dropping it would make you unbelievably angry. 

“Was that man back there your grandfather. You acted as if-” 

“No, I don’t have any family.” You snapped quickly, your “family” was a harsh topic for you, and it was just something you never wanted to talk about. “I think we’re done here, Captain I-” O

He grabbed your arm cutting off whatever you were going to say, and yanked you back just in time as a small blue car zipped by, clearly running the red light. The box jiggled in your arms, you had almost dropped it. 

“You need to watch where you’re going.” He told you, and you pulled your arm from his grip. “That car almost got you.” 

“Stop grabbing me like that.” You hissed at him, but he only merely chuckled. “But...thank you.” 

You fell silent during the rest of the walk to your apartment building, and when you reached your destination Steve still wanted to follow you.  
“I’m not letting you up into my apartment, you can go home. Thanks for holding the door open and saving my life I guess. But it’s time for you to go.” You began to ascend the stairs, coming to halt when you noticed that Steve wasn’t budging.

“Let me look at your computer. I might be able to help.” 

“Sorry, Captain, but I don’t think you have those types of skills based on your background.” You said blankly. 

He raised an eyebrow at you. “And what would that be?”

“You know nothing about computers. I read your entire file when-” You cut your words short as you realized what you had just revealed.

He climbed the first step, and you backed up into the door, mentally scolding yourself for being so stupid. You were so worked up that you hadn’t even thought about what you were saying. 

“What file?”

“Nothing I was joking.” You spat, hoping he would believe your weak lie.

“Are you sure? What file is it, (Y/N)?”

You were screwed, you seriously had just screwed yourself over. There was no amount of lies that could get the one and only Captain America to believe that you weren’t some thug. You were sure that he thought of you like that now. It was probably running through his mind, that you were some sort of spy. You declined joining the Avengers, you don’t answer any type of personal questions, and plus your apartment was just across the street from his building. 

You were in a deep hole, and the only way to get out of it was run. 

As he climbed the stairs, your hand crept closer and closer to the doorknob, he hadn’t noticed.

You could drop the box of computer parts in the entrance and book it out the back door. He was quicker than you, but you could trick him if you had to fight him you would. If that meant for your own safety. 

“(Y/N)? Are you going to answer me?” His voice was much more firm than it had been only moments before, and you swallowed the lump in your throat before you put your plan into motion. You turned the doorknob and feel inwards to the building, dropping the box computer parts off to the side, so neither of you would step on them.

Despite you having a huge problem, you still needed those computer parts.  


You took off and you were at least five feet away from the back entrance, until Steve’s strong hands pulled you back, and held you against a wall.

You were wrong about him just being quicker, he was very very quick, and easily able to lunge forward and grab you. 

“Who are you working for, (Y/N)? Were you sent out here to spy?” He questioned you, even though his tone of voice sounded terrifying, his face still remained calm.

“I-I’m not a spy.” Your voice trembled, but it was hard for you to remain relaxed.

“Then how did you access my files?” 

“I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D’s database, and read everything about you and the other Avengers. I was just curious after what happened in Manhattan, I didn’t know who any of you people were until I got involved with you and all of them.” The words began to spill out of you so easily, you weren’t strong, that was only a facade of yours. “I just wanted to know more about you and them, I didn’t give the information to anyone, I just wanted to know for my own cause.”

His eyes searched your face, trying to detect if you were lying, but his releasing of your arms, told you he did in fact believe you. “How on earth did you hack into S.H.I.E.L.D?” 

“I’m...uh...very good with computers.” You said in a very quiet voice. 

He stepped backwards. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to grab you like that. I hope I didn’t hurt you and-” His expression gestured that he did feel bad. 

You waved your hands. “I-I’m fine, just a little surprised, but that’s all.” You said, your voice quieter than usual. 

That powerful demeanor of his disappeared and was quickly replaced with a man who instantly regretted his actions. 

“You’re quick to believe me, I thought you’d be grabbing me by the collar, ready to haul me to some S.H.I.E.L.D officials.” You joked, trying to clear the atmosphere, but your words might have been at bad timing. 

“You look scared, and I remember that look on your face.” He admitted. “But you don’t seem the type to sell information like that just for nothing.” 

You held in the laugh overflowing in your chest, he just didn’t know what you did, but you did have limits, and hacking S.H.I.E.L.D and selling information from them was one of them. That would get you into serious trouble, no matter how could you were at cloaking your tracks.  
Steve and you stood in complete silence for a few moments, before you decided to retrieve your box. 

“Wait, if you’re having problems with your computer I know someone who can fix it or he can at least try.”

“It’s dead, Steve, there’s nothing salvageable, I tried but I’d rather build another.” You bent down and picked up the box, wondering why it had been so easy for you to respond to him. “But who would this person be, if I might ask.”

“Well you know him, I’m sure you know the name Tony Stark.”

“Ah yes, Tony Stark, I’m sure he’d be able to set some valuable time aside to come fix the computer of a girl he doesn’t know, just because Captain America asked him to.” You rolled your eyes. “It’s not going to work.” 

“He owes me a favor.”

“You sure about that, Captain.” 

“I’m pretty persuasive.” 

You laughed, and you were in awe at how well you were getting along with him. Just a moment ago, he had accused you of being a spy, and now here you two were having a decent conversation.

This was crazy. You couldn’t be losing your cool already. 

“If you persuade the high and mighty Tony Stark to come help me, then you need to teach me how you do it.” 

“I don’t think I should let you in on my secrets, when you won’t even tell me yours.” 

You looked down at the box in your hands. “Maybe next time, we’ll see.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, theres finally a little more interaction between the reader and Cap. But of course there will be more in later chapters. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for all the kudos and hits :D

When you heard a knock come from your front door, you assumed it was Steve. It was either him or your landlord, and he barely came to talk to you. You paid your rent on time always, so there was never any issue with you. 

But you were sure that Steve would find where your apartment was eventually, you hadn’t told him the other day, but it was clear that he was productive. 

Before the knock, you had been sitting on the floor of your bedroom, trying to piece together your new computer, also sorting through the parts you had been given. 

Of course, Steve would come knocking on the door at this time, you had been sure he would make an appearance some time during the day.

Wiping your sweaty palms on your pants, you headed to answer the door, kicking away pieces of trash to places where he wouldn’t see. Swinging the door open, you were directly met with that smile of his. 

“So, let me guess, you’re getting your buddy to come out here and take a look at that computer of mine, that is now a piece of junk.” 

“Well, actually, he doesn’t have time to drive out here, or be driven, for that matter. But he’d meet with you.”

“A meeting?” Crossing your arms, you smirked. “Really. So I have to pick up that huge ass computer of mine, and haul it over to Stark’s tower?” You shook your head. “I appreciate this, but I think I’ll be fine, I’m making good progress putting together my new PC, and I’m sure I’ll be done by tonight.” 

“Well, you could find out what happened to it?” He told you, and it was like he knew what you wanted to hear.

It was true though, you did want to find out what happened to it. Your computer had been fine, the previous days, and then all of sudden it explodes? There had to be some explanation.

“What if I still say no.” 

“I won’t force you, but Stark will be mad that I took up a lot of his time for this.” 

“He seems the type to get upset no matter what.” You chuckled lightly. 

“Oh, believe me.” 

Your eyes caught his for a brief moment, and you saw that he was relaxed. He wasn’t at all tense with you being around. 

And you liked that.

And you found it odd that you liked that. 

“Fine, I’ll go with you, but you have to carry my computer.” Snickering, you allowed the man to come into your apartment. 

“That’s fine by me, I was going to offer you even if you didn’t ask me.” That smiled of his painted his face once more, as you turned to show him your room.

“I put the piece of junk in the corner, I was still trying to figure out what had happened, but I gave up after a while.” You said, pointing with your index finger to the far corner near your bed. 

You moved some of the pieces of your new computer aside, so neither of you would step on them. 

“You’re room is pretty...boring. I expected more.” He looked about at the blank white walls and the simple desk and bed. 

“There’s nothing else that interests me besides being on the computer.” You stated, watching as he picked up the PC, as if it were nothing.

“Well I think I’ve noticed that.” 

\-----

The Stark Tower was very tall, and it reached very high into the sky. You had never seen this building up close, only far away in the horizon when you were getting groceries. It had loomed over many of the buildings around your apartment, and it always looked so intimidating. 

When you stepped out of the taxi you immediately looked up at the massive hovering tower. 

You quickly hopped out onto the sidewalk, waiting for Steve to show up next to you. He carried the computer as if it was nothing, yet it was so difficult for you to carry it. 

“It’s, uh, really big.” You noted, your eyes not leaving the huge scale of the building. 

“Have you never seen it in person before?” He asked you, causing you to shake your head.

“I never left my apartment, unless it was necessary.” You admitted, tearing your eyes from the sight. 

Once you had followed Steve entered the elevator, you felt the hum of all the energy in the air. The hair rose up on your arms, and the back of your neck, and you couldn’t even begin to imagine how much technology Stark had on any of these levels.

You had never been on an elevator, but it seemed pretty easy to manage, push the button to the right floor, and like magic you soared up to that very level. 

Steve pushed the button for the correct floor, then stepped back as the doors closed. 

The sound of the doors made you jump, the jolt of the elevator making your stomach flip.

Steve sensed your distress, and asked you. “Is everything alright?” 

“I’m fine, I’ve just never been in an elevator before.” 

You given a surprised look from Steve. “ Really?”

“I’ve never needed to use an elevator.” You half lied. Being locked in as a child, kept you from experiences such as this, and every apartment you’ve lived in has always been at a low level. 

The ding of the elevator cut Steve off from whatever he had wanted to say, but instead of actually saying it, he sauntered out of the elevator, with you right behind. 

The feeling of electricity was heavy in the air, overwhelming you, normally it wasn’t this huge of a sensation, but there was wide variety of devices in the room for sure.

You heard a thump, and spun around to see Steve had dropped the computer onto a long steel table, in one of the other rooms.

This was Stark’s lab. Or well, it was one of the floors used for those such things.

“He should be here, maybe he’s run off to do something.” Steve suggested. “I hope I hit the right floor button.” 

Shrugging your shoulders, you joined Steve within the exam room. “How long do you think this will take?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know what will go on in his head.” He answered, with just a tad of sarcasm.

But just as you found yourself moving to look along the spare counters, a voiced boomed through the room. “Well, well, so this is the who you were talking about, Cap.”

Jolting, you turned to face where the voice was coming from. 

You did have to admit he was more handsome in person, than in any of the pictures in his files. The arc reactor, brightly lit behind his casual gray T-shirt. This wasn’t business, so there was no use for Tony Stark to dress nicely.

Just one quick look at your computer and he’d be out of here.

Tony ambled over to you, and stuck out his hand. “I believe we’ve already met, briefly, but we have.” 

You shook his hand, slightly thrown off by his behavior.

“You were that little girl, with the lightning am I right? A very curious power, almost like Thor, but you can’t control it with a hammer.” You didn't know if that was a joke, or he was just saying the obvious. He moved over to where your computer laid out on the table.

“You said you’d fix her computer.” Steve told him, from the far side of the room.

“I didn’t say I’d fix it, I said I would examine it. I don’t know the state of it, so how could I fix it?” 

Tapping your foot on the ground, you said nothing more, knowing you would be directed with more sarcastic banter. You met eyes with Steve a few times, and he only reacted with a reassuring smile.

Tony seemed to already be prepared for this, as he sifted through what was left of the computer. In just a few minutes it seemed he had an answer. “Do you have any enemies, Miss (Y/L/N)?” 

You shook your head, you didn’t know anyone, so how could you have enemies. But then there could be people online that hated you due to what your job was. 

“Have you downloaded any suspicious documents, programs, anything like that?” 

“I was sent an email with an attachment of a letter.” You recalled from the previous day, before the computer was busted. 

“I see, and did you not think before opening it?”

“It was something relating to my job, this has never happened before, so of course I thought it would be okay.” You retorted.

“Well you thought wrong, whatever you downloaded overexerted the machine, and completely fried it. You must have someone out to get you.” 

“Who do you think it would be, (Y/N)?” Steve joined in the conversation, his voice dripping with worry, and his eyes turned to Stark. “Could she be in danger?”

“I-I don’t know.” You mumbled, and for sure you didn’t know. Who would go through that much trouble to take out your computer, and how could you be so stupid? You had been so careless you hadn’t even scanned exactly what that attachment had been, and what was worse is that you couldn’t even remember what it was exactly. “It doesn’t matter anymore, I can be more careful now, and I’ll build another computer that’s better.”

“There is a possibility she could be in danger, but none of us could know, unless we knew who had done this.”

“I’ll be fine, Steve. We can go, uh, thanks for all your help Mr. Stark. But I really do need to go.” You stated, you just wanted to go home, knowing that someone had deliberately destroyed your machine made you paranoid.

You must have made some enemy online and they were out to get you.

This scared you, this person could even have your home address, your name, and most importantly what you could do.

People had been after to you, due to the Battle in Manhattan, but it wasn’t this serious, it was mainly the press, or some government official, someone that wasn’t a threat, but people that were just going to be plain annoying.

But now, now you had a problem.

But you weren’t going to show that it was affecting you.

You started to make for the door, but Tony stopped Steve, you weren’t surprised that they had stuff to talk about and you were no part of that, so you stepped out into the hall where the elevator was. 

A few minutes later, just as you were about to give up and leave without Steve, he emerged with your destroyed computer.

You had honestly, thought of just leaving it here, Tony wouldn’t need it for anything, he’d probably just destroy the thing anyways.

Entering the elevator, Steve followed you.

“You could've just left it.” You told him as you pushed the ground floor button. 

“I figured you’d want to destroy it. It might be smart.” 

You shrugged. “If someone actually managed to get that thing to work, I’d be shocked.” 

“Are you alright?” 

You threw a smile at him. “I’m perfectly fine, there’s nothing to worry about.” Just as he was about to say more about the issue, you quickly changed the topic. “So what did you and Stark talk about?”

“He invited me to a party, actually.” 

“Ah, I’m sure you go to those often because you are Captain America.” 

You looked at him beside him for a brief moment, he looked ridiculous holding that ruined PC, and that made you think of him in that blue costume of his. He must wear that whenever there’s an issue.

“I kind of have to, if I didn’t show up it’d look bad.” He answered you.

You didn’t say anything and retorted with a sharp laugh. 

When the elevator landed on the bottom floor, the two of you ventured out and caught a taxi back to your apartment. 

This is where you would depart from him, but he still carried that piece of junk computer in his arms so you had no choice but to let him back into your apartment. You told him to drop it in your closet, you’d deal with it later. 

“I’m glad I don’t have to deal with any of this.” He said, as he got a glimpse of the computer you were putting together.

“It’s easy if you grew up with it.” You replied, walking him to the door. You needed to thank him, it had only been a few days, and he was easily the only person out there that actually wanted to help you. Also, you felt bad for being so rude to him over those past few days. You closed your eyes, you weren’t good with gestures of appreciation. “Look, before you leave, I want to say I’m sorry for being so...bitchy to you when we first met, and thank you very much for your help the past few days.” You gritted your teeth, not knowing if that at all sounded nice. 

“It’s no problem, I’m happy to help. But…” He carried on. “Why don’t you come with me to that party. I think it’s a cocktail party. It’ll get your mind off everything, and you don’t have to just sit in here with nothing to do. I-It’s on Saturday, I can come get you. I’m sure no one will mind that you’re there…” 

It looked like he was blushing, but you couldn’t quite tell, he was bad with wording just like you were. At least you had something in common.

It didn’t talk much for you to get an answer. You would have to make up or today, and despite not being the best at social interactions, Steve would be there, which would make things better. “I’ll go, but I don’t have any dresses, so hopefully it’s not formal.” 

“I’m sure, it’d be fine.” 

You opened the door for him and he stepped out.

“(Y/N), if you ever need me, I’m right across the street. Unless I’m off having to save the world again.” He chuckled.

“And if you need me, I’m always here.” 

And with a goodnight, he was gone, and a long lasting smile lingered on your face for the remainder of the night.

The idea of you being in danger never crossed your mind, but you were looking forward to your plans on the weekend.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make this chapter slightly more exciting, but future chapters will have much more action and stuff i promise. thanks for reading aaaaa.

You were confused about Steve Rogers, you barely knew each other yet he seemed to show up whenever. 

He was Captain America, so you thought he would be off engaging in missions or anything like that, but he wasn’t doing any of that. 

He worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, they had to at least have something for him to do, unless he was on vacation. But you had only been interacting with him for a few days, there was a chance he could disappear any time. 

You didn’t know if he was a friend, or if he was something else, you couldn’t quite pinpoint your feelings towards him either. Yet, you’ve never had to describe feelings towards another human being for a very long time, so you were unsure how you felt about him. 

He was alright, he seemed to be someone you could depend on if something happened.

And now he had invited you to a party at the Stark tower, where you would know no one, but you finally become familiar with the Avengers, at least you hoped. It would make sense if they had showed up, if Steve wasn’t busy, that might mean that they weren’t either. 

You didn’t know how to start conversations, so you wouldn’t be surprised if you were clinging to Steve’s side all night. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind, but you didn’t think he would. 

With that party being thrown by Tony Stark himself, you were sure it would be formal, and you didn’t have anything, well, nice. You couldn’t show up in some weathered blue jeans and a sweatshirt, it would look unprofessional, and you would quickly be pointed out by everyone else.

You needed to wear something that would help you blend in. 

Laying on your bed, you inhaled and exhaled. You needed to make up your mind, whether you would leave and actually buy a dress or something that would be acceptable for a formal party, or completely say screw it and just wear jeans. 

You sat up, throwing your legs over the side. 

But you didn’t want Steve to think less of you, if he could actually do that. 

Finally you decided, you would go out and buy nicer clothes. 

You did want to look nice.

You didn’t understand, why you wanted to impress Steve, or maybe it was everyone. You wanted to show that you could be normal. Maybe this was you trying to prove to your parents that you weren’t an abomination. You were normal, and you could do normal things such as going to a party.

There was a clothing store right near your apartment building, you were sure you’d find something in it that you’d like.

Grabbing your bag, you headed out the door, and once out in the open air, you didn’t run into Steve, maybe he was preparing himself for tomorrow. Or maybe you had contradicted your thoughts, and he was off running do some sort of mission. 

The clothing store was cool, possibly from an air conditioner, a machine that you had wished you had for your own apartment. 

You told yourself that you should ask someone for help, because you did not know what sort of dress to get, but you were quickly greeted by one of the store’s staff and you jumped.

“Is there something I can help you with ma’am?” Her high pitched voice reached your ears.

You had never been called ma’am before. “Oh, uh, yes...I’m looking for a dress?”

“And what kind of dress is that, sweetheart?” She looked much older than you, probably in her 40’s or so. 

“I need...a dress for a formal party?” You responded, it was hard for you to talk because you were afraid you would say the wrong thing. 

“Ah, I see and you’re unsure what dress to wear?” 

It was like she had read the exact thought running through your mind.

You nodded, and she sent you a smile.

“Well come this way, sweetie, do you know what dress size you are?”

“Uh, no.” You mumbled, and she had pulled out a tape measure beginning to measure your waist, bust, and hip size, before she got an actual dress size for you. It was awkward feeling her hands running along your body, but you guessed it couldn't be helped, it had to be done.

“Do you have any favorite colors?” She asked, as she lead you to a section of the store where it held mostly dresses. 

You thought back to your closet which was filled with colors like dull grays, and blacks, possibly one item dark brown, but that was it. So you shook your head.

“Alright, black it is, or possibly red, that would look nice on you.” 

In about a minute, a flurry of dresses were flung into your arms, and she guided you to your own dressing room.

“Try each of those dresses on, sweetie, and tell me which ones you like.” She told you and closed the door.

The dresses were a variety of colors, mainly black, but there was a few other colors, and you were unsure if they would look nice on you. 

You hung them up on one of the bars alongside the back wall. 

Trying on the dresses was a hassle, but once you were half way through the dresses you stopped on a pretty pale pink dress. It was different from your usual dark attire, but you liked it, and you think it actually fit you. Stripping out of it you decided you would get that one, none of the other dresses appealed to you. 

You found the lady outside the dressing room, organizing a rack of sweaters, and she smiled at you. “Did you find the right one, sweetie?”

Her using “sweetie” in every sentence started to irritate you slightly, but you didn’t say anything of it, and just nodded.

She helped you pick out a pair of shoes to go along nicely with it. And after her deliberately hinting at you that she could use a tip, she led you up to the counter to pay for your items. You gave her a five dollar tip, and when she had seen that she gave you a disgusted look and didn’t even tell you goodbye when you left the store.

You chuckled, it didn’t matter, it wasn’t like you would be going there on a daily basis. 

As you carried the outfit home, a thought kept running through your head. You wondered if Steve would like the dress, but why were you thinking of that? You had chosen it because you liked it, you didn’t need his input. 

You climbed the stairs to the first floor, and as soon as you reached your apartment door, you felt a sense of dread, settle at the bottom of your stomach. You didn’t know why, there was no one around, there shouldn’t be nothing wrong.

Yet you were scared to enter your apartment. 

But you needed to, you had to face the problem head on, and if anyone had broken into your apartment that was their fault, they didn’t know the abilities you carried. 

The door swung open, and the living room was empty. 

Your eyes scanned every inch of the room, but you could still feel that fear running through you. Setting the bag on the table, you quietly closed the door.

Something told you to go to your bedroom, and another feeling in you told you to run and to get help, maybe even see if Steve was home. But you didn’t, you headed forward towards your bedroom, you couldn’t be a coward. You could protect yourself, there was no need for you to be scared. 

Another step forward, and you entered the room.

A figure stood, exclusive clad in black, there back was turned to you, and just as you raised your hand, they spun to face you.

“That wouldn’t be a good idea.” Their voice was warped as if they were trying to hide the sound of their real voice. 

The sparks began to surge from your palm, but you made no move to attack the intruder, instead you took a step back to the doorway. “Who are you?”

“That doesn’t matter, I’m just here to say, that we’ve found you.” The voice was deep, whatever voice changer they were using made it hard to tell if it was a man or a women. 

“Who?” You exclaimed.

The person moved towards your new computer that was propped up on your desk, almost as if they were making a mental note. Then they're masked face snapped back to look at you. “It doesn’t matter, we’ll show ourselves when the time is right. I’m just warning you that we’re coming.” 

You clenched your fists, you were trembling, you wanted to know who this person was, and why they were doing this.

“Who are you working for?”

“That’s a secret. But you’ll find out soon enough.” And with a blurry flash of black, the figure climbed out the window. 

You chased after them and looked out, but whoever it was, they were long gone. Quickly you pulled the window down and locked it. 

You didn’t know how they had gotten inside, you always made sure everything was locked, including the windows. 

You sat down on the edge of your bed, your fingers gripping the fringe of your blanket. Whoever it was, was connected to destroying your computer. Someone was out to get you, and you were in danger, but you didn’t know what you had done. 

Your apartment was isn’t even safe anymore, you didn’t know how much time you had until more of them would come. Whoever they were. 

There was nowhere to go, and you didn’t know when the rest of them would show up. In the day? While you were sleeping.

You didn’t think you’d be able to sleep after this, you’d be too paranoid. 

Sitting at the edge of your bed, you sat blank faced, you were unsure what to do. Maybe you could hold out until tomorrow, and tell Steve about it. You weren’t sure how he would react.

Maybe it would be best not to tell him, you didn’t want to alarm him and get him involved. 

But he was the only person that could in fact protect you, or give you advice on what to do. The only other person was Scotty down in his small computer shop, but getting him involved would be even worse than Steve. 

Possibly talking to Steve might be your only option right now, maybe he’d let you stay at his place for a little while until things were figured out, or you’d have to go to a hotel. That could be the best. 

Jumping up you began to pack a duffel back with some of your clothes, your laptop, toiletries and you grabbed your bag of new clothes off the table stuffing it into the bag as well.

His apartment number was unknown to you, but you could wait around until someone left and then you could ask where he was. 

You didn’t want to leave your apartment but you had no choice, you didn’t what would happen if you continued to stay here. 

\-----

Nervous, that is how you felt as you found yourself across the street gazing up at Steve’s apartment building. You had no clue if you should head on inside, or wait, but then that made you more vulnerable. 

They could be watching your every movement at this moment.

As you placed a foot onto the first step, someone called your name from the distance. 

Steve stopped, and his eyes locked with yours, It looked like he had just got done with a run, he was sweaty and his face was overly red. “(Y/N)? What are you doing here, what’s going on?” His eyes moved from your to the bag in your hands and back up to your face. 

“Something happened, I don’t think it’s good to talk about it out here.” You told him, glancing over his shoulder to the sidewalk behind him. 

“I’ll let us inside then.” You caught a glimpse of his facial features, it was twisted into a look of confusion.

When you were in his apartment he closed the door, and when you were left in complete silence you started to think of how you could tell him. 

“What’s going on, (Y/N)? Did something happen, are you leaving?” He asked and you shook your head, even though that didn’t give enough of a specific answer.

“I went out to shop, and I was only gone for at least 30 minutes, and I’m not sure how they could of gotten into my apartment...I lock everything. But they were there, and they said more were coming and I don’t even know who they are, but I know they were the ones that destroyed my computer and-” 

“Hey, hey, slow down, (Y/N), are you saying someone broke into your apartment?” He questioned, that tone of voice that meant he was alarmed and that wasn’t you wanted. 

You nodded. “I mean I’m fine, but just the thought of someone breaking into my room, just makes me not want to be there.” You hated this feeling, being exposed like this. 

“You can stay here, I don’t mind.” 

“Are you sure? What if they find out I’m staying here and they get involved and-”

Again he interrupted you, but you know he had good intentions, to keep you from babbling on, and scaring yourself more. “Calm down, (Y/N), I can handle myself you know. If they do try to harm you, I can take care of it. And you can take care of yourself as well, I’ve seen it.”

“I know but I don’t want to trouble here, I honestly felt bad, I can stay at a hotel for a bit.” You mumbled.

He approached and slightly grabbed you by your shoulders, and for once you got a good look of his face. That incredibly handsome face. You inhaled as your heart started to thrum against your chest. “You can stay here, I can make sure you’re safe. Plus, if you stay at a hotel, how will I keep an eye on you?”  
You laughed, knowing he was joking. “So you do keep an eye on me.”

“You’re a curious person.” He removed his palms from your shoulders, but his touch lingered slightly. “But you’re interesting company.”

“And you’re even more interesting. You know maybe with me staying here, I can show you how to effectively use a computer.” You sneered, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Haha, very funny.” But he smiled, and that made you happy. And why it made you happy, you did not know. 

At least with the two of you getting along, staying in the same apartment together would not be a problem. You just wondered how long you would actually be here.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i get lazy with updating and it normally takes me an entire day to update bc i space out and get distracted and im sorry heckkk, i need to do some basic edits in other chapters bc apparently im terrible at proofreading lol, bc my grammar is terrible omg. but anyways i hope you like this chapter theres a little more ;)) in it idk what that means but there's a little bit more action i guess there will be more in next chapters i keep saying that but its true i promise i swear im talking to much in this note bye

Steve’s apartment was very neat, and clean, and you offered to do chores for as long as you stayed there. But he was a gentlemen and merely said to only clean up after yourself, and there would be no issue.

You slept on the couch, which wasn’t a problem at all, you didn’t mind, it was honestly really comfy and you could tuck your bag behind it so it wasn’t in the way.

All in all, you didn’t think it would be so bad actually staying here.

The first night, he made sure that you were going to be okay, and if you ever needed anything he was just down the hall. You had thanked him, and settled down on the couch. But you don’t even know if you had slept at all. Your mind was a whirlwind, and you couldn’t think though all of that. 

The morning after that was of course the day of the party.

Steve was up early, and that forced you were awake, but you weren’t entirely asleep either, so it wasn’t a big deal. 

“Sorry.” Steve whispered, you could just hear the smile in his voice. “I was trying to be more quiet, but I guess I failed at that.”

You sat up, and pushed some strands of hair away from your face. “No, it’s alright, I wasn’t really sleeping.”

“I’m sure there’s a lot on your mind, huh?” 

You nodded and kicked your blanket off of you. “Yeah, but it’s alright, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“But I worry about you.”

Moving yourself so you sat on the couch, you didn’t look up at him. “There’s really no need for that.” 

“Well, I only worry about you because I care about you, (Y/N).” He told you. “And I can’t help but worry more when there’s someone out there wanting to harm you.”

And there was that same fluttering in your chest, and it made you feel all giddy. You tried your best to push it aside. 

“We barely know each other, Steve.”

“But it’s not wrong to care about the safety of strangers.”  
Those words made you stop quietly, and you felt the other side of the couch sink in. He had plopped down beside you.

“I’m sorry.” You whisper to him, not wanting to meet his gaze.

“There’s no need to apologize, I understand why you’re shaken up.”

“No, I shouldn’t be having outbursts like this, I know you’re trying to help and I’m making it worse.” You persisted. 

“Believe me, (Y/N), it’s okay, I promise.” 

The room fell into a silent atmosphere for only a while, before Steve spoke up once more. 

“If you want to stay here, and not go to the party, that’s fine-”

“No!” You broke out, not realizing how loud your voice was. “I mean, I’d like to go, It’d distract me from everything.”

A chuckle erupted from Steve’s side of the couch, and you swore you had heard him mutter the word, “cute”. But you had to be hearing things. 

“I still owe you for taking me to Stark.” You pointed out, trying to remind him that you were doing this as payback.

“Oh that’s right.” You could see Steve nodding. “Well you’ll be meeting him again soon enough.”

And you were nervous about it, but as long as Steve was there you’d be fine. 

\----

At about 7, Steve told you it would be a good idea to get ready, and you bustled into the bathroom. You tried to shimmy into the dress as best as you could, struggling to pull the zipper up, but managing to pull it up without any help.

Imagining having to ask Steve to pull up the zipper would be so embarrassing, and you cursed yourself for even thinking of it. 

You shook your head, and managed to do something with your hair, and actually look nice. You didn’t use products really, you didn’t wear makeup either. But you didn’t look so bad, and the dress and shoes were a step up from what you usually wore.

It was really strange, getting ready in Steve’s apartment like this. If any stranger had known you were here with him, they would think the both of you had some deeper relationship, but it wasn’t true.

That thought made you blush, and you tried to shake it away just like every other time, you began to feel like this.

Slipping out of the bathroom, you found Steve already waiting for you in the living room, and he looked, very nice. Different from his usual outfit, of tight t-shirts and jeans. He looked at you in amazement for about a few seconds, before his normal smiling face resided. 

“I thought you were wearing pants.” He asked you.

You shook your head, with a small smirk on your face. “I’m sure I’m never going to go to another party so why not?”

You held back the fact that you had wanted to impress him and the others. His reaction was something you didn’t want to see to a statement like that.

That small heart of yours darted around inside your chest, as you followed him out the door.

Steve did actually own a motorcycle, but you being in a dress and heels, you didn’t want to try that out for your first time. So you paid for a taxi, it wasn’t much to be driven up to the foot of the Stark tower. 

You didn’t notice the excessive hopping of your right leg, most likely do your skittish self, until Steve gently nudged your knee and reassured you. “It’s going to be okay.” 

You stumbled out of the taxi after handing the driver his money and tip, almost tripping when your heel got caught in a crack in the pavement. Your only companion was there in seconds, gripping your arm to steady you.

“Uh...thank you.” You said, smoothing your dress, and distancing yourself from him slightly. You avoided looking into his blue eyes.

“Of course.” He answered, the sound of his voice appeared to 

Your feelings were all over the place, you weren’t even sure what you were actually feeling right now. And the cause of it all was Steve. 

As you told yourself many times, you didn’t know what it was like to feel feelings towards other people. 

Was it adoration? Were you actually growing weak enough, to care about another person? And you had been batting it aside ever since the feelings had sprouted.

Maybe you simply just liked being around the soldier, he was decent company. 

That probably was just it. You were getting yourself all confused over nothing.

A ding through you out of your thoughts, you hadn’t been paying attention, not even noticing that you had followed Steve into the elevator. Most likely staring you down because of your weird behavior all of sudden.

“Here we are.” He said to you

The sound of chatter, and clinking glasses, was enough to tell you that this was the area where the party was going to be held.

“People are going to think I’m your date.” You immediately blurted out. Certainly it would be brought to attention that, Captain America was bringing a girl along with him to a party.

Why didn’t you think of that earlier? You wanted to make a break for the door, but you couldn’t just leave him here. 

“I can just say we’re friends, (Y/N). That’s not really hard.” He told you, trying to put you at ease. There was a wide arrangement of people about the floor. Of course Tony Stark, stood amongst the biggest crowd of people conversing. That familiar red head that you had seen during the battle of New York, stood near a bar, Natasha Romanov was her name, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Bruce Banner or otherwise known as the Hulk, was perched on a stool. The archer Clint Barton, sat on a couch in the middle of the room. The only person that was missing was Thor, but he had other things to do than attend a party on Earth for a few hours. 

And everyone else you didn’t recognize, possibly people Tony worked with? Or maybe other people from S.H.I.E.L.D.

Now you really were the odd one out.

A criminal amongst, many people that actually helped society.

You wanted to laugh, but you didn’t and, well, you couldn’t. You were too nervous to even say anything so how could you stifle a laugh?

“Come meet, Nat.” Steve whispered into your ear, so you could actually hear above all the chatting. 

He led you over to the bar, where the pretty red head, propped up against the bar counter, taking a sip occasionally from the glass of red liquid in her hand. 

She smiled as Steve drew near, and smiled even wider when she saw you. “Oh? You’ve brought yourself a date?” She took a swig of her wine. “Wait, let me get Clint, he’ll want to see this, our little Captain is all grown up.” 

“We’re only here as friends.” Steve told her, and shook his head. He must have to deal with these jokes all the time. 

“You sure about that?” And then she lifted her glass. “I remember you, you were that lightning girl back in Manhattan. You disappeared off somewhere, and Cap here was determined to find you.” 

Your eyebrows raised in shock.

“I wasn’t just going to leave her there.” Steve retorted, matter-of-factly. 

“Because you needed yourself a new girlfriend.” 

“It was nice talking to you, Agent Romanov.” Steve grimaced, and turned you away to the other side of the room. “I’m sorry about her, I hope she didn’t make you uncomfortable, she’s very, blunt.” 

You shrugged. “I’m fine.” 

It was like he sighed in relief. “Do you want something to drink?” 

Just as you were about to open your mouth in response, Tony strode over, a brilliant smile forming on his face. “Captain, isn’t it nice of you to show up.” His eyes turned to you. “And the tech girl is back, I certainly hope you haven’t fried another computer.” 

“No, I’m pretty efficient actually.” You growled at him, crossing your arms and looking away from his face.

Steve grew aware of your hostility, and turned to Stark, but again Tony was being impolite, and interrupted him before he said anything. “I’m gonna steal your Captain away for a moment is that okay?”

But before Steve could act or protest, Tony was already taking him to the far side of the room, melting into the small crowd.

You stared at the spot Steve was just at, not sure what to do. You knew nobody hear, you were unsure if you wanted to talk to Natasha again, she seemed the type that would flood you with personal questions. These questions would probably related to Steve.

Clint sat alone, but he seemed to enjoy being by himself, at least for the moment. Maybe you could wander over and make small talk with him. There was a possibility he remembered you. 

You had wanted to talk to Bruce, but he was distracted by Natasha on the far right end of the bar, and you didn’t want to join in on that.

Wondering how long, Tony would keep Steve away, you brought yourself over to the bar, the empty end, where no one else was sitting. 

You didn’t drink, so you didn’t know what type of alcohol to order. 

You frowned, and peered over at the back shelf, where the bottles were lined. When the bartender passed over to where you sat, you quietly started to say your order. “Can I get...a shot of vodka?”

His fingers snatched a bottle from behind him, it was already half empty, so it appeared that people did like this drink. He poured the clear beverage into the shot glass and slid it over to you.

You eyed the mysterious drink, you were unsure how it tasted, but maybe you getting drunk a little bit would loosen you up.

You were already nervous, due to that figure appearing in your room. Also going to a social event like this didn’t help. And now the only person you actually knew had disappeared, there was nothing else for you to do.

You weren’t going to start any conversations. A little alcohol in your system might boost your confidence, in that social aspect, and maybe even make you enjoyable. 

You chugged the shot down, and quickly started to cough, the alcohol burning your throat all the way down till it settled in your stomach.

“Whoa.” You muttered to yourself, but you pushed the glass forward, gesturing for the bartender to pour more.

Another shot down, with the same effects, but you didn’t at all feel lightheaded or any type of sickness whatsoever. It was like the alcohol was affecting you. The only side effect you had was a numb throat that lasted a few moments.

At least you thought it hadn’t been working.

Then your thoughts jumped to Steve, and you felt your heart start to rush. There was no way that you were starting to like him, if that was the correct term. Sure you enjoyed his company, he was easy to talk to, he actually trusted you, you were starting to trust him too.

You stopped yourself, and looking down at the full glass that the barkeeper had filled without you noticing, and you took it straight down. The burn in your throat barely bothering you.

Your thoughts started to become a haze but the only thing you could think of was Steve, and those people that were after you for no absolute reason. 

These were the two things that made you the most paranoid. One thing could lead to you actually giving your all, and the other could lead to you losing everything. 

Another shot, and the world around you began to spin.

You started to forgot the actual reason why you were doing this, and then you heard the bartender speak up, his voice a soft echo in the distance. “Ma’am, I think you’ve had enough.”

This triggered you to explode into a fit of giggles, and a voice told you it wasn’t funny at all. But you were still laughing. 

A hand grabbed your shoulder as you moved off the stool, almost falling. 

Your name was shouted, and you just barely heard it, your mind was so fuzzy.

Then his face appeared in your vision and you smiled. He was handsome, and he was concerned, but you didn’t know why. Why was he upset because you were drunk? He was talking but you were too focused on examining his face to listen to what he said.

He wrapped one of your arms around his neck, but you when you didn’t start walking, he hooked arm under your knees and picked you up.

“What...are you doing?” You blubbered, your words barely coherent. 

He didn’t say anything, his face was hard, no emotion, whatsoever. 

You faded in and out, on what was happening, and when you realized where you were. You were back in his apartment, and he was setting you down on the sofa but you wouldn’t let go of him.

“You’re the only person I trust.” You rambled on, when you were drunk you didn’t have a filter. “Everything else, has just abandoned me….but you actually care...you actually care unlike my parents did.” 

He mumbled your name once, and something else but you weren’t going to release your grasp. 

You started to giggle. “I like you Steve, you’re better than everyone else. And that’s funny I didn’t think I actually had feelings.” You leaned your head forward. He stopped trying to get you away from him.

And then you did something you shouldn’t of, you got even closer to him, your alcohol scented lips brushed just the corner of his mouth, and you could feel his reaction in his movements.He jerked, about to pull his arms away, but he didn’t. 

He didn’t like it, or it had surprised him. Or it was both.

You released your arms around him, and collapsed onto the couch, descending into a darkness of drunken madness.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so i headed for some action  
> i might be slow with updates bc im just lazy idk  
> but hoped you enjoy this more "Exciting" chapter i

When you awoke you were immediately hit with a raging headache. Your fingers went to massage your temples, as your head began to throb. You couldn’t remember what had taken place last night, only that you had actually gotten yourself drunk.

You rubbed your face with your hands. Steve must’ve brought you home, there was no either way you could’ve gotten yourself home. 

You were covered with a blanket, and your heels were off of your feet, you still wore the pink dress, and it was crumpled from you sleeping in it.

“Ugh.” You muttered aloud. You were sure Steve was gone, you were probably a mess last night, and he didn’t want to deal with you in the morning. You sauntered over to grab your bag off the floor, you needed to change out of this dress. It suffocated you, and it made you feel disgusting despite not knowing what went on last night.

The door to Steve’s room was propped open, and just as you had thought he wasn’t inside, you shook your head, he’d show up eventually. At least you hoped, hopefully whatever you did last night wasn’t embarrassing. 

You didn’t know how you acted when you were drunk, and that was your first time. Everything after meeting Natasha was foggy, and it was hard to think about what had happened. 

Popping into the bathroom, you locked the door, and completely stripped out of last night’s clothes.

The warm water, seemed to help your headache melt away, at least for a little while. When you stepped out, the pain was back to throbbing behind your eyes. 

You hastily dressed, folding your old clothes into the same bag, you would need to do laundry, or maybe head back to your apartment to get more clothes? But it wasn’t safe, and Steve would have to accompany you.

You hated how you always had to depend on Steve, you couldn’t hang onto him forever, and expect him to always be there to protect you.

You wondered where he went, as you pulled on your shoes. It didn’t matter, he most likely didn’t want to see you after last night, he was probably disappointed. 

You slung your bag over your shoulders, and headed for the door. Your stomach growled slightly, and you had remembered seeing a cafe just a little ways down the street. 

Maybe you could sit in there for a few hours.

Then head over to your apartment, and grab some extra clothes. 

You would most likely be at risk, for walking out in the open, but you could sink into the crowd to get to where you were headed. Your first stop was the cafe.

The sun made your headache all the worse, causing you to shade your eyes with your hand. Taking some medicine would’ve been a good idea, but you didn’t want to search through Steve’s apartment just for the some aspirin. That would make you feel invasive even though you weren’t trying to be. 

There wasn’t many pedestrians, it couldn’t be that early. It had to be 10 o’clock at most, you had never looked at the time when you left. And you didn’t have a phone, you had never thought to invest in one when you wouldn’t use it. 

Entering the cafe you were met with the light smell of coffee, you approached the counter, surprised that the cafe wasn’t as busy. Very few people sat at tables, and there was no line at the main counter. 

You ordered the first thing you saw on the menu, a mocha, and added on a plain bagel. Eating might get rid of your headache, it wasn’t as bad as it had been when you had woken up.

You stepped off to the side, waiting for your order to be done, and when it was ready you took it and situated yourself in farthest corner of the cafe, where no one could see you.

You pulled out your laptop, but you couldn’t check anything, the internet of a local cafe couldn’t be safe, anyone could track what you were doing. You hated having to be away from home, you missed your computer, you missed being alone and it being quiet. 

You wanted to know who exactly these people were and why they were after you, but the only thing you could think of was that you had pissed off someone of high status, probably because of one of your jobs. 

S.H.I.E.L.D wasn’t after you, there was no way, they wouldn’t send people like to warn you, they would just bring you in, or find someone with far better talents than yours to take you out.

The idea of them waiting out there to strike at the best moment, made your heart drop. You wouldn’t know when it would happen, they could even know that you were staying with Steve, and that could make him an enemy of them. 

The thought of Steve made you sad, you hoped he didn’t think less of you for what happened last night.

You remembered the confusing feelings for Steve swirling inside you the previous night, and that had been one of the reasons for drinking.

There was a possibility that you had acted upon those feelings and that scared you. You weren’t one to act upon any of your feelings, but when alcohol was in the picture it would make you do crazy things.

You finished your coffee and bagel, and decided you wanted to stop by and see Scotty. You didn’t want to head back to Steve’s apartment, there wasn’t much to do there, and it was good to go check up on the old man. You knew he got lonely, and half the time you never actually went there to get new computer parts, you showed up because you liked talking to Scotty. 

When the familiar bell rang in your ears, Scotty came waddling out into the main room, a smile on his face.

“Well look who it is, don’t tell me your new computer is completely destroyed now.” He joked.

You shook your head with a small laugh. “I’m not that reckless, I promise.”

“So why are you here, then. You in trouble or something?” 

You rolled your eyes, and came up to the counter. “Nah, I just have nothing better to do.”

“That’s what you said last time, when you showed up just to talk. You know I have work right?” He crossed his arms, and his hazy green eyes met with yours. 

“It looks like you have a lot of work.” You gestured at the empty shop. 

“You don’t need to get smart with me.” He propped his elbows on the counter. “But what’s the problem, you look troubled. I can tell just by your face.”

You shrugged, and leaned against the counter. “It’s crazy, honestly, I don’t know how to describe it.” 

“Are you having issues with your boyfriend?”

You jumped up and sputtered. “M-My boyfriend?”

“Yeah, that handsome fella that came in here with you the other day, you didn’t think I would just ignore him right.” 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” You almost shouted, your cheeks beginning to wildly redden. “I don’t think of him like that, he’s just helping me with something, that’s it really.”  
Scotty nodded, a mischievous grin on his face. “You think I’m daft, don’t you. I can tell but you can keep telling me that. I’ve lived on this earth longer than you, I can catch a liar when I see one.” 

You sighed, there was no use arguing with Scotty. When he had his foot firmly on an opinion, he wasn’t going to let go. 

You let him win this conversation, at least for now.

“I should start heading out. I have lots to do.” You lied, but as you approached the door, you stopped as a large black vehicle drove up onto the pavement. 

The window rolled down, and you had only a second to see a flash of the barrel of the gun.

“Scotty, get down!” You screamed, running forward, and throwing yourself down behind one of the displays.

The sound of shattering glass and the release of bullets, thundered into the room, you covered your ears trying not to let out a scream and give away that you were in fact still alive.

The bullets embedded themselves in the far wall, until the entire clip was empty. 

An engine revved, and the entire room fell silent. Many people were shouting from the streets, most likely yelling for people to call the police.

You were frozen in fear, but you needed to get up, you had to make sure that Scotty was okay. You hoped he had listened to you and got down, and that nothing had happened to him. Carefully you got to your feet, and now you could see the destruction of the entire shop. 

The glass of the front windows were now broken into pieces all over the floor, bullet holes were scattered about the walls and literally every surface. You stepped carefully along the broken glass and around the counter.

Scotty lay on his back, his face twisted into pain, his hands clutching his stomach, the fabric of his shirt already beginning to turn red.

“Oh no….Oh no…” You started to mumble to yourself. 

You could hear the sirens, in the background, police sirens mixed with ambulance sirens. Help would be here quickly, and Scotty would be fine.

You tried to pull Scotty’s hands away, and the wound was unbearable to look at. “Scotty I have to apply pressure or you’ll lose too much blood.” 

He was obviously in shock or he didn’t hear you, as he didn’t say anything. Pushing your hands onto the wound, caused a small grunt to gurgle from the old man’s throat. It stopped the blood flow for only a little bit, but you could tell it wasn’t helping at all.

His skin had paled, and his eyelids had started to flutter.

You began to yell. “Scotty it’ll be okay! You just need to keep your eyes open.” 

He didn’t say anything, but the crunching glass behind you signaled that someone was there to help, or to finish you off. 

You turned, the paramedics were making their way into the shop, along with someone you hadn’t expected to see for the rest of the day.

Steve.

He came forward, pulling you away from Scotty, no matter how much you tried to throw him off. 

Eventually you gave up and allowed him to lead you outside, you were shaking, unsure because the entire experience was terrifying, or that you were angry.

You should had known that this was going to happen, you weren’t safe outdoors, and you had brought the danger right into this shop. And now Scotty was injured because of it, maybe even more but you didn’t want to think about it.

This was all your fault, you should’ve just stayed at Steve’s apartment, if you had stayed, Scotty wouldn’t have gotten hurt, and this feeling of guilt wouldn’t be so overwhelming. And your hands wouldn’t be stained with his blood.

As you saw the paramedics push the stretcher up to the ambulance, you pulled away from Steve to get one look at Scotty, and he looked a lot worse than he had when he was just laying on the ground. 

The super soldier tried to pull you away. “Come on (Y/N). You’re just going to get more upset.” 

“I’m not going to just leave him.” You muttered, you were going to ask one of the paramedics if you could come along with them, but Steve pulled you away. 

“I’m not saying you to leave him, I’ll take you to the hospital okay?” He was trying to reassure you but you were too far upset to care about what you were saying. 

“What if that was your mother up there? Or a close friend? You wouldn’t want to leave!” You lashed out, feeling slightly sorry by your words, but then at the same time you did not care.

“That’s not what I’m saying, (Y/N).” His face fell, and he avoided your gaze. For the next few minutes he didn’t say anything.

Whatever you had said, had truly hurt his feelings, and that hurt you, you hadn’t meant for that, but the words had been said and there was nothing you could do about it.

The police came forward, asking you multiple questions about the situation, which you tried to answer well, leaving out the part that whoever had driven the car had been looking for you. 

As the ambulance sailed away, you felt the tears begin to swell up in your eyes, as you watched its lights fade down the street. 

“Come on, (Y/N). I’ll take you home to clean yourself up, and then we can go to the hospital.” Steve’s voice could be heard from just a few feet from you. 

The tears were already starting to slide down your cheeks, and it made you angry, you haven’t cried in such a long time, but finally everything was getting to you, and it was all too much. Trying to rub them away was no use, as there was magically more to replace them. 

You wanted to immediately head to the hospital, but you were covered in blood, and you wanted to wash it off. You wanted to go home and sleep and pretend none of this happened, and go back to your old life , where you would sit on the computer for hours and live doing that. 

But you just couldn’t.

Especially with what you were.

As you approached Steve you tried to rub away more tears, but it was no use, he was going to see and he was most likely going to comment. 

But nothing was said, your only response from him was his arms, as he pulled you into a tight hug, allowing you to release the tears that you had so wanted to hold in.


End file.
